


(I'm Here) For Your Entertainment.

by SiennaBlue



Series: . . . (I'm Here) For your Entertainment. [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaBlue/pseuds/SiennaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis likes pretty things and Cloud Strife and Zack Fair are very much that. </p><p>Them together, well that might turn out to be… interesting.</p><p>(Or: The one where Genesis overhears half a conversation, and it’s fortunate for everyone involved that he isn’t averse to casual sex and threesomes at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm Here) For Your Entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me if I would consider writing Zack and Cloud with Genesis in a threesome and I said, yeah, sure, why not, give me ideas and they did, and a couple of thousand words later, voila!, here we are. 
> 
> The Zack/Cloud pairing is established, as per request, so here you go, anon. I hope you like it!

_Click, click, click. Tap. Clickclickclick._

Genesis can feel his temper flair. 

With it, so does the Fire materia. 

A small, contained sphere of fire explodes at Zack Fair's feet. Genesis watches gleeful as the Second jumps back, startled into dropping his pen. The room clears out rather quick after that, infantrymen and lab assistants and whoever else filing out of the door as fast as they possibly can, fleeing, taking the last crates of today's shipment with them. 

Through the doorway, Genesis catches sight of bright blond hair. 

That hair is like a beacon, impossible mistaking the puppy's friend for anyone else. Not that Genesis would. He had been the one requesting Cloud Strife be assigned to that very post in the first place. If anyone had wondered at his fixation detailing the trooper's whereabouts during his shifts, well, they had wisely kept their questions to themselves. 

The answer is rather simple, though.

Not that he will admit to any such thing, mind.

Genesis likes looking at him, raking his eyes over the blond's body head to toe, sweet, sweet eye candy, that, and it just so happens that he can do it from where he's sitting right now—and has been for quite some time. It hasn't escaped Genesis's notice how fidgety the trooper has been in his proximity ever since they came here, how flustered. 

The way he will blush every time Genesis looks him in the eyes. 

And... Genesis _loves_ that. 

Itches for it! Goddess, he'd be lying if he said he didn't relish prying these reactions out of people and this is infinitely better! He goes out of his way making sure to cross path with the pretty blond at least once a day for that very reason, just to see him flush and stammer when Genesis asks him to _kindly fetch a coffee., would you?_

Angeal would chide him for pointless schemes like that, but that's just who his friend is, honorable down to the toenails. Genesis isn't. Not to a fault, at least. There's nothing wrong with a bit of gracious teasing once in a while, he doesn't think. And, well. Angeal isn't here. Genesis grins to himself, putting an empty mug down on the tabletop. 

It's harmless either way. A bit of good-natured prodding to bring the timid trooper out of his shell. And anyway, Genesis likes flirting, and he flirts like he breathes, like he fights, effortless and instinctively and without holding back. It's... enjoyable. It's fun. 

Entertainment in the midst of terrible boredom.

Exhilarating when it gets him reactions like this. 

Of course it doesn't hurt that the blond is very, very pretty to look at, too. And... not just him, Genesis muses reluctantly, watching Zack Fair brush too long bangs out of his eyes for the seventh time since he stepped into the room. 

"Soooo..."

Genesis inwardly groans. Of course Zack Fair would not be discouraged by his irritable demeanor. At least not for long. "What?"

"Do you ever wonder what people do for fun in this place? There's, like, nothing to do?"

Yes. He had wondered. And despaired. He isn't going to acknowledge that ever again. "Bored, Lieutenant?"

"Uh, no?"

"Try to sound less convincing, would you."

"Sorry, it's just... you can only watch the same ten movies so many times, ya know?"

"Have you tried going for a walk?" Genesis has. If the wasteland surrounding Midgar is dreadfully dull, this is worse. 

"Oh yeah, I've even done squats up on that lookout? It's... not much to see after a while."

Genesis pushes the empty mug his way. "Go find me some coffee. There. Problem solved."

Zack Fair's eyes are twinkling. "What? No roping Spiky in this time?"

"Private Strife is not the one running off at the mouth, is he now?"

"Aww, ya know you love me! You'd be so bored without us here!"

"I'd sure love to set that ridiculous mop you call hair ablaze, yes." Genesis taps his mug with a fingernail, impatient. "Get on with it, puppy."

"No, really, I can get Cloud for ya if you want, he's just outside guarding the closet door that no one--" Flames gather in the palm of Genesis's hand. "Whoa, I'm going, I'm going! Chill! Geez!" but he's laughing as he strides for the exit, mug in hand, and Genesis almost smiles. Almost. 

What a miserable existence this is!

Less miserable is the picture Cloud Strife presents as he ambles around the corner some minutes later, steaming mug of coffee cradled carefully in his gloved hands. "Zack—uh, I mean, Sir, Lieutenant Fair told me to get this to you?"

Genesis beckons him closer until Genesis can brush their hands together reaching for his coffee. The trooper nearly drops the mug.

"Do be careful, Private, we don't want you to injure yourself."

"S—sorry, Sir, it's—uh..."

"It's fine, thank you for getting this to me... steaming."

"Of—of course, Sir. You're welcome, Sir."

Genesis smiles. Strife blushes like clockwork, ducks his head at the undivided attention. Genesis wants to cheer in triumph. "Back to your post you go, oh and send the good Lieutenant my way if you happen to come across him."

"Of course, Sir."

And no, Genesis absolutely doesn't watch him go every step of the way until he disappears once again around that corner. It just so happens that he's looking in that very direction, of course.

  


* * *

  


The sorry excuse for a research complex has a VR training facility. 

It's one of its saving graces. Not on the same level as ShinRa HQ, naturally, as they were never intended for any kind of advanced SOLDIER training, but still a little better than acceptable to fabricate a scenery much more desirable than the one outside his windows. Genesis right eye twitches. If he had windows. 

No matter that, he likes to commandeer it every chance he gets, likes to sit and read for some time, surrounded by green meadows, glittering streams and the occasionally chirping bird. Everyone else assumes he disappears to vent his frustration, naturally, to rip apart virtual beasts, one after the other and another. He's not going to disabuse them of the notion, for it is known to happen and seems to keep the curious away from him.

He's again on his way there one early morning, gray and cold like most days have been since their arrival in the half frozen wastelands, when suddenly and without forewarning, Genesis's existence gets a bit more interesting. 

There's a common room close to the VR facility that Genesis frequents on days the VR isn't available at his whim. It houses two sofas on one end, a table between them and so many greens in planters that Angeal would be hopelessly endeared. Genesis likes the chaise lounge in the small alcove in the back more. It's black and leather, and perfect for reading for an indefinite amount of time. 

People don't bother him here either, not after that one unfortunate incident with a freak fire, one of the planters and a lab assistant. Now, though... there's definitely some unfortunate soul in there, or rather, unfortunate soul _s_ , plural. 

"—c'mon, cheer up buttercup!" one is saying, and... Genesis doesn't even sigh. 

In retrospect he should have known. Should have seen it coming, the day the puppy would burst this beautifully quiet bubble. Because who else would risk his wrath but Zack Fair? He is obviously not alone, though, and curiosity stays his hand in giving him a new haircut. 

"I can't help it! I'm sorry!"

"Cloud, I told you. It's not something to lose sleep over."

"Yeah, wow, thanks, that's actually _not_ the problem!"

Amused laughter in the face of Strife's incredulity. "Aww, don't go all pouty on me. That's not what I was--"

"I know! I just—I hate it, okay?"

"Why?"

There's a drawn out pause that speaks of confusion, then, "Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Doesn't it bother you that I—you know?"

"That you—Spiky! Hey, no, look at me. They are your dreams, there's not a whole lotta you can do 'bout them! It's fine!"

"But—"

The sound of hands ruffling hair. "Hey, it's fine, I promise."

"I love you..."

Genesis straightens. _Oh._ Oh, now that is... new. And definitely intriguing. 

Zack Fair's respondent chuckle is so warm Genesis swears he feels it on his skin like sunlight. "I know, I love ya, too, but it's still fine. You can love me and still look at someone else and think, oh hey, he's hot, I'd totally do him, ya know? Even, say, have dreams about them." Genesis eyebrows shoot up. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Do you--?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Sometimes. Like I said, Cloudy, we can't control our dreams, and hey, let's not go around begrudging our brain a little... fun, eh?"

A scandalized, "Zack!" a smack and more laughter. 

Genesis takes a step closer, another to angle himself so he can see into the room. In the reflection of the window pane across him he can just barely catch their mirror selves, can make out Zack Fair's distinct silhouette on the floor, flat on his back with one arm bend behind his head as a pillow and also his friend, bracing his upper body on an elbow looking down at the SOLDIER. 

Their reflections are too obscure to recognize expressions, but he can read the smiles in their voices all the same. 

"Sooooo....wanna tell me about that dream?"

"No! I—Zack, come on, I can't--"

"Aww, Spiky...."

"I'm sorry! I don't know why he gets to me like this."

"You think he's hot. That's why."

"I—that's not--"

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Want me to get a nice leather coat so we can--"

"It's not funny!" 

Genesis watches distracted as Blondie's reflection pushes himself up and a little away. Familiar envy sparks within him, unbidden and vicious. _But of course!_

Because who _could_ they be talking about if not--

"Cloud, hey, hey, I'm sorry. 'm just teasing. You're so cute when you get flustered..."

"Good for you! And it's not that damned coat anyway, it's--I don't even know! Everything. His whole... thing, I dunno... Just, him. His way of... whatever."

"I get it, ya know? He has that effect on a lot of people, and I'm not exactly blind."

It had to be him. It _had_ to be Sephiroth, of course! Who else is there? They certainly aren't the first to harbor any sort of... attraction towards the man, nor, Genesis muses annoyed, will they be the last!

"You—?"

"Confidence is _hella_ appealing, Cloud."

"Oh. Yeah, I...yeah."

_Hmpf!_

"Do you think he dislikes me?"

"Nah. If he did, you'd know." 

"But—"

Does Sephiroth... does he know Cloud Strife? Genesis would think not, but then he never particularly cared to keep track of the other SOLDIER's acquaintances. 

"Spiky, trust me, the coffee runs, keeping you close at hand, it's harmless teasing."

He'll have to ask Angeal, he'd probably... know—Genesis's eyes narrow. Catching up with Fair's mouth, his mind does an undignified double take before it goes blank. Genesis blinks into the white noise pause, completely flabbergasted even as a curious sense of excitement sparks something within him, something bright. _You're full of surprises, aren't you, Blondie..._ Because this, oh, this he can work with.

Zack Fair pats the blond's shoulder. "He's hard to ignore, I gotcha."

A moment later, and they are both doubled over, laughing. " _Zack_!"

"That was not—ha! No pun intended! I swear!" 

Genesis decides this is as good a time as any to make his presence known before something gets said that can't be unheard. "What are you laughing at?" They both startle like deer caught in the headlights. Genesis pretends not to notice. "Well? At least be considerate and share, I'm in dire need of entertainment."

"Uh, I--sorry?"

"Yes. Let's hope you are." He throws his hand out in a grand, curious gesture. "Well?"

Fair's eyes are far too observant as they meet his gaze, suspicious. Genesis can't say he cares. Not this very moment. 

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"Me and Spiky here are on a break." His voice is casual, unworried, yet Genesis doesn't miss the furrowed line of his brows. 

"Oh? Dare I ask, what from?"

Fair stretches, yawning loudly. "Dying of boredom?" He's grinning, but that, too, is not entirely genuine. "Nah, just hanging out. What about you? Waiting to go 'nother round with the poor behemoth?"

Strife's phone beeps before he can frame an answer. By the look on his face it's not pleasant news. He isn't the only one to notice. "Break over, huh?"

"Yup. Uh, sorry, Sir, duty calls?"

"Don't let us keep you, Private."

The moment the door to the elevator hisses shut down the hall, Fair drops the act. "You heard us, didn't you?"

Genesis stares for a long moment, considering. "What ever makes you say that?"

Eyes roll so hard Genesis is afraid they'll roll right across the floor and out of the door. Angeal might never forgive him for breaking his student. "Why do you think?"

"Hm. Perhaps I did."

"Please don't take it out on him. It's not his fault that—"

"Oh, I am not going to. In fact, I don't mind his... infatuation at all."

"You—uh, you don't?"

He hadn't expected that. _Perfect._

"No. I do happen to like pretty things, Zack Fair." Confusion shadows his gaze. Genesis takes a step closer, another and another, stepping right into Fair's personal space. To his credit, the Second doesn't flinch away when Genesis lifts a hand and gently presses his fingers to his cheek. "And your... friend is very, very pretty indeed."

Heat floods Fair's face. At the words, the proximity, his stroking his face, Genesis doesn't care to guess, but it's genuine, and wonderful and right under his fingertips. Genesis wants to laugh in delight that he stumbled across this. The younger SOLDIER is holding his breath when Genesis leans closer still, lips faintly brushing smooth skin. "So are you."

"I—"

"Shh. Do think on that for a while, Zack Fair, you and your pretty friend. Think of it as... a bit of entertainment."

Walking out, he doesn't look back even though he can feel Fair's eyes on him every step of the way.

  


* * *

  


He had heard them long before they'd stepped in front of the door. 

They hadn't even been talking then, which is, perhaps, a tad curious for at least one half of the pair. Not that it makes a difference. Genesis can pick them out of a crowd by their footfall, he isn't reliant on Fair's boisterous laughter nor Cloud Strife's quiet rasp. 

Genesis smirks into his wine. 

Those two have been standing on his doorstep for a while now. 

Exactly four minutes, if the clock next the fire place is to be trusted. His legs are slow to uncross so he can put his feet flat on the floor and push himself up. There is no window here to gauge the time, Genesis resents with an almost petulant tilt to his mouth. The window slots beneath the ceiling don't count, they barely let any light into the room at all, but Genesis has to give credit to whoever chose the overhead light source. It does an excellent job of imitating natural daylight. 

Another minute passes as his two wannabe visitors bide their time in the hall. 

It is almost... charming how hesitant they appear, yet Genesis's patience is wearing thin with every ticking second. It figures that the moment he decides to call out an invitation, there's a knock on the door. Sighing, Genesis saunters around the low table. 

"Hiya, Genesis! I hope we, uh, aren't interrupting?"

"The wine and I are not particularly busy, no." He steps aside, waving them inside. "Well, come in then, both of you."

"Uh, thanks!"

"Thank you."

They slip by him hand in hand, Genesis notices. He hides the amusement by way of closing the door. When he turns, they are both just standing in the middle of the room, lost like fish out of water and with their hands in their pockets. At least Zack Fair is. Blondie is too busy holding onto something to stash both of his hands away. 

"Well, don't be shy now, Zack Fair, have a seat!"

"Oh! Right, uhm, we have--"

"Here..." The blond holds the small container out to him. It's a stainless steel vat that is definitely not empty, judging by its weight when he takes hold of it. "It has to go in the—it's sorbet, it needs to stay cold until you--"

The stroke of Genesis's fingers along his forearm has him fall suddenly silent. "You shouldn't have..."

"N—no, it's nothing, I—you just don't go visit someone with empty hands."

Genesis eyebrows rise. "I see at least one of you has manners!"

"Hey!"

Smirking, Genesis steps into what serves as the kitchen. Yes, they have a mess hall, but still! It's a shame the place is no more than the sorry excuse of a former closet, but at least it provides him with a freezer. Well, perhaps that is pushing it. The box that disguises as a freezer does do its job, though, and that is what counts in the end. Or so he keep telling himself. 

He still can't help the grimace upon stuffing the vat next to the boxes of frozen fruit he keeps there. Another thing this place lacks in. Fresh fruit. Fresh _everything_. Sighing, Genesis half leans against the door frame. "Wine?"

"Uh, nah."

Cloud, too, shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"Something else, then?"

"Uh, do you have these yummy fruit thingies you sometimes bring to Angeal's when you guys and Seph catch up on things?"

Genesis eyes narrow. "Perhaps..." Genesis's eyes slide over to his other guest. "For you as well?" He seems to hesitate, and Genesis wonders why. 

"There's no alcohol in it, Spiky. And they are frickin' yummy, I swear!"

"Oh, all right. If—if you don't mind, of course."

He doesn't. Half filling two glasses with a pinkish, creamy juice and topping it off with a second, soft yellow layer, Genesis easily carries them into the other room. 

"Thanks!"

"Thank you. You—do you get fresh fruit out here?"

Genesis snorts. " _My friend, the fates are cruel._ No. I have to live with the frozen excuse like everyone else."

"I thought maybe you--"

"I may be excessive, Cloud Strife, but I'm not a magician."

Blond hair falls into blue eyes. "I--Sorry..."

Taking the seat on the blond's other side, he gently taps the wrist not holding the glass. "Don't be. I'm flattered that you would think of me this highly."

Laughing around his straw, the puppy actually stops sipping long enough to put in his two Gil. "Yeah, don't, he's smug enough as it is!"

Genesis frowns and waits for Fair to take another sip before speaking up again. "Now, not that I don't appreciate the distraction, but what brings you here?" Petty, perhaps, but it's gratifying that Zack Fair starts coughing before he's even finished. 

When he's calmed down, Fair glares at him with watering eyes. "Blunt as always, huh?"

Genesis grins, revealing his teeth. "Naturally. You were saying?"

He watches them share a glance, communicate without words. _Fascinating._ "Uh, you know what you said that day in the, uhm, when you overheard us?"

"Perhaps..." He does, but it's more fun to protract.

"I..." Fair scratches the back of his head almost sheepish, exhaling loudly. "We talked about, well, lots of stuff, and it's—if you--" 

Genesis puts a hand on Cloud's knee. 

Just a hand, a perfectly innocent gesture that perhaps is everything but innocent if he's reading them and their stumbling explanation right. They both look down at it, words trailing off into nothingness, heat rising on Cloud's face. Genesis rests his other hand against it, feeling the blush against his flesh. "This..."

It's Cloud who answers him, voice quiet but certain. "Yes...."

"I must say," he confesses, "I did not think you would ever seek me out."

"I—oh..."

Genesis pats his knees. "None of that! I'm pleasantly surprised. I do have to ask, though, what is that you expect of this? Of tonight?" he clarifies, for he can read their confusion in their eyes as plain as day. 

"I don't--"

Inwardly Genesis sighs. Very well, baby steps it shall be. "Have you done this before? Inviting someone home with you for the night?"

"No—uh... no."

That reminds him. "How long _have_ you been... together?"

Another glance passes between their eyes. "A couple of months."

"But, Genesis, you can't tell Angeal."

"Of course not, I'm quite attached to my--"

"No, no, not that. About... us. Spiky 'n me. He didn't—he thought it might get in the way of our duties."

"Does it?"

"Whatcha think? You'd be the first to tell me off if I--"

"Then I don't see a problem. Sometimes Angeal is too honorable for his own good. But I digress. Why come here tonight?"

"I don't know..."

Genesis rubs the inseam of worn jeans, a soft back and forth of his thumb. "Do you truly not know, or are you shying away from voicing your desires?" His eyes flicker to his dark haired guest and back. "Either of you?"

"Have you ever gone home with others...?"

"Not as often as I'd like, but yes."

"Oh."

Genesis chuckles quietly. "There's no shame in wanting that, wanting another to join in your... fun for a little excitement. Here, let's try this." He sits back and then forward again, a different angle so he doesn't have to twist around as much when he raises his hand to Cloud's mouth, so pretty and pink. "Do you like kissing, Cloud Strife?"

"I—yeah?"

"You don't sound so sure..."

"Yes. Yes, I like it. Kissing. A lot."

"All right. Come here."

For the split second it takes him to blink, Genesis hesitates. Cloud's eyes are big and blue and right in front of him, so pretty with nervous anticipation and thrill of the unknown. He contemplates prolonging the moment, to just _look_ , but the anticipation burning in his own flesh has the purpose go up in smoke. 

"...hm..."

They share a few kisses—dry lips meeting, the glorious give of soft, plump flesh under pressure, kisses that are shallow and slow and unassuming. Kisses that are the pleasant hum under Genesis's skin and the tingling in his gut. The press of a tongue against his lips changes that, laces it with something stronger, something sharper, something that sparks heartbeats and desires.

Cloud's tongue tastes like berries when he sucks on it. Berries and bananas, and faintly of mint, and he briefly wonders if Cloud can taste the wine on him too, as he explores the roof of Genesis's mouth and the insides of his cheeks. A hand on his thigh diverts his thoughts for a moment. It slides to bunch up Genesis's sweater, exposing a strip of skin to cool air. 

_Hm, yes...._ Their lips are wet and slick now, sliding nicely against each other. Genesis decides it's insufficient, decides it's his turn anyhow, so he might as well grab a fistful of blond hair to tilt Cloud's head and sink teeth into that bottom lip. A strangled gasp, the reward for his effort, a tightening grip on clothes. The light hitch in breathing. 

It's exciting, this idea, this dance, it always is, but more now, here, a delicious breeze down his spine lounging in the sun on a hot summer day. 

Open mouthed kissing. Tongue sliding against tongue, blistering hot and a little rough, bringing up images of what else they could be doing, where else he could put that tongue to use—Three distinct touches, the pads of cool fingers on his stomach and someone gasps, a startled, grand sound overly loud in the room. 

A sound which doesn't come from either of them, Genesis is very sure, and he withdraws to focus on the person on Cloud's other side, perching on the very edge of his seat. His eyes are wide, burning bright, brighter than mako could ever achieve. No, this is something else, something marvelous that speaks to Genesis, because, even better, they are so very interested. 

Involuntarily his eyes drop to another plush mouth. 

Cherry red, perhaps the result of nibbling teeth, and Genesis moves his hand from Cloud's leg to Zack Fair's neck, fingers round his throat. The SOLDIER leans like he's been waiting, and Genesis's mouth is still stretched into a smirk when it meets the other. He's almost disappointed the lips don't taste their color. The absurd thought tickles Genesis's mind, twitching his lips higher.

"Stop smirking..." Lips dragging against lips, smearing words, a fingertip rubbing at the corner of Genesis's mouth.

"Very well."

Genesis pushes his tongue back into the other's mouth, tasting berries until he doesn't, until there's nothing left but the taste of Zack Fair and himself. Another hand joins Cloud's on Genesis's body, long fingers on his knees. They are warm even through his pants, as warm as the ones touching his stomach are cold, and it's such a wondrously exciting contrast that it sends shivers every which way. 

This hand is more adventurous, more _Zack Fair_ as it skids up his leg, curious on the insides of his thigh: high, but not daringly so. Genesis grabs his jaw in quiet reprimand, pointedly keeping him in place as Genesis tangles their tongues and their teeth click and bite and they trade spit like air. 

Genesis draws back, licking his lips, and it's flattering how Zack's eyes follow the motion. There's a question there, _What now?_ , one Genesis has no difficulty answering. "Here." He makes use of his other hand as it sits on Cloud's shoulder to prompt the blond into leaning. There's a minute reluctance, a pause that takes up the space of one drawn-out blink of eyes. 

As if the blond's not quite sure all of this is intended for him.

It is, though, and eventually their mouths meet halfway, smiling.

There's a lazy tingle at the top of Genesis's spine. One that builds as he watches, right between his shoulder blades and along his hairline. Easy. Uncomplicated. Fitting so well together, lips and teeth and, oh, tongues coming together with their eyes half closed. And why wouldn't they? They have experienced each other, their bodies, know how to tilt their head to have their noses brush _just so_ and where to put their hands. 

A palm on a pale cheek. 

A hand clutching a handful of blue shirt. 

The same manner that hand had grabbed a hold of him, Genesis recognizes. 

They are pretty like this, too, joined at the mouth, little moans that fall between them to linger in his ears. They don't notice his letting go. Their slackening hold allowing him to slip away unhindered, though he doesn't go far. 

Just far enough to fold a leg under him and slide behind the blond's back. There are eyes pinning him in place before he even looks up, Cloud between his legs, eyes that dare him. And... Genesis Rhapsodos is not one to back down from a challenge, less from one as tantalizing as this. Flashing his teeth in a ferocious grin, he closes his mouth over the junction of Cloud's shoulder and neck. 

"How about," he murmurs, smudging the words into flesh, "this kind of kissing, Cloud Strife. Would you happen to like that, too?" And the words may be addressing the blond, but he never breaks eye contact with Zack Fair. A challenge of his own, perhaps. Genesis hasn't decided yet.

"Y-yeah?" Cloud sounds distracted. Genesis cannot fault him for it. "That's...yeah..."

"Hm. Wonderful."

He stretches the collar of the shirt until the fabric is pulled taut and digs into flesh, leaving a ridge that Genesis traces with his tongue and his teeth. The body under his mouth jumps, nearly socking him on the jaw. Genesis grabs a hold of him, grip tight enough that he can't move if Genesis doesn't want him to. 

The way Cloud goes unsuspectedly shivery and still with it, well, it does wonders for Genesis's imagination, an idea that very quickly shapes excitement into something sticky. 

He licks a quick, horizontal line at the base of Cloud's neck. Skin that tastes like skin, warm, clean flesh. It's intoxicating. Invites his tongue to linger, to do it again, to bite, lave a slow stripe up his throat to the base of the blond's ear. 

Cloud swallows and shudders and Genesis nibs at his earlobe, satisfied. 

A quick touch to a sweaty forehead has Cloud tip his head back, baring more of that delicious throat of his. Zack follows the blond's mouth and Genesis's pulse quickens. He glides his hands down lithe arms, past a slim waist to set them on clothed legs. Lured by the promise of exquisite heat, his fingers dip into the cleft between the blond's thighs. 

Goddess does he want to put his mouth there in their place, taste the heat and higher. Would it be the same? Sharper? Genesis groans into a spit-slick neck. What a delight it would be to bury his face there! What he could do! Cloud twitches like he can read his mind. No more than wishful thinking on Genesis's part, of course, but alas. 

"...no, k-kiss Genesis some—some more..."

Startled, his eyes flicker at the sound of his name in the soft rasp that is Cloud Strife's voice. He has no time to reflect before Zack captures his mouth. Wet and earnest and messy as hands join his on the blond's thighs. Hands that part those legs in enticing invitation. 

"Oh yeah..." 

And they don't stop there. One hooks behind a knee to bend and prop up a foot on the seat of the couch, opening the vee of Cloud's legs wider. Zack makes himself at home there, and Genesis waits, greedy, as the SOLDIER slides Genesis's hands higher, inches his touch up to the blond's crotch. He twitches like he's been shocked, electricity of a naked wire racing the surface of his skin. 

He isn't the only one and Zack is laughing at them both for it, Genesis can feel it rumbling in his chest, yet all the while he keeps kissing and kissing and kissing, and Genesis eventually gives in, lets him pry open Genesis's lips and suck the air right out of his lungs. 

Because there's a different kind of heat under his palm. Hard and hot and perilously distracting, and, oh, pulsing as his grip is shaped around it and pushed down. And still Zack keeps kissing, the way he laughed just now, bright and careless and without coming up for air. Somewhat on the sloppy side, perhaps, but with single minded determination that is—dare he think it—infinitely flattering and curiously attractive. 

Not one to surrender so easily, though, Genesis turns his head, lavishing Cloud's neck with attention instead. _Try better, puppy..._ The blond's pulse is fluttering under Genesis mouth, quick and unsteady as his breathing, so loud in his ears. Cool air tickles the back of his hand, no longer caught under another. He'd almost forgotten, sidetracked by, he muses smirking, other, more pressing matters. 

He cuts his eyes sideways and laughs, delighted, because the puppy is mirroring him, mouthing the blond's neck and throat and his ear and... their eyes meet behind the blond's back for less than a second. _Well played, puppy. Well played._ Speaking of...

Caught between them, Cloud is a shivering mess, moaning and squirming. Genesis can feel him swallow, one, two, three times, hear his throat click every time he does, parched. Oh so sensitive, this one, and Genesis is powerless against the onslaught of thoughts, images filtering through his mind so quickly he can barely keep up. 

Flashes of that pale body on a bed, the floor, _anywhere_ have him moan, spread and helpless writhing under mouths and hands and tongues and—Genesis sucks in a startled breath. There's decidedly too much fabric in the way, but Genesis's cock throbs with the delicious friction of Cloud's ass pushing back into him, craving more, always more. 

"...pl—please?"

Can he feel it, he wonders, can Cloud feel _him_ , the heat burning a hot line into his lower back? The same heat burning into Genesis's palm, through layers of clothes? Is it--Genesis blinks through the hazy mist of lust. "Hm?"

"Say s—something..."

And who is he to deny such lovely request? Genesis puts his lips to Cloud's ear. "I want to lick you, Cloud Strife," he confesses, voice sultry, hot breath and wet tongue, and Goddess, he _wants_ that, so much he can taste it, feel it, throbbing fire in his loins. "I want to strip you and taste you every which way." 

Cloud's hips buck into his hand like it's reflex. "...I— _ahh_! I...ye—ah, yes...oh, Gods..."

His lobe is a soft pad of flesh between his lips. "Hmm....I wonder..."

"Wha—what?" 

"How you would taste, right here," Genesis murmurs, pressing the heel of his hand down on Cloud's cock and then reaching further, feeling the swell of his ass. "And here..." Genesis can feel he's close. The way his hips keeps twitching, his fingers, unsteady and trembling in prompting Genesis's hand into motion. He lets him. Lets him use Genesis to stroke himself, quick and dirty and perfect. 

"I— _ahh_..sooo good..."

His voice is wrecked, completely destroyed. It rakes like nails inside his chest, drawing blood. 

"Don't—don't...oh, please, don't st—op..don't... _ah!_ "

A sharp little yelp and Cloud's body goes taut before it starts shaking. With a grip never letting up on Genesis's hand it is that he rides out his orgasm, yet when he's done, spent, the blond goes beautifully pliant in his arms. Genesis lets out a breath he does not remember holding at all. 

"Holy shit, Spiky," and that is Zack Fair, tone awed and marveling. He, too, sounds wrecked, and it's all rather loud now in the ensuing silence.

Cloud's head falls back against his shoulder, heavy and adorned with masses of that blond, tickling hair. The muscles under Genesis's hands are still twitching, minor tremors that paint his lips into a smile. 

"I—uhm...yeah..."

Genesis clears his suddenly very dry throat. "I was right."

"Huh?"

"You are even prettier when you come."

Genesis doesn't think it possible for him to blush, not with how flustered he already is, but Cloud Strife manages to prove him wrong. 

Patting his thigh in consolation, Genesis sits back, watches the pair kiss once, twice, before Zack Fair too moves away, letting Cloud sort out his limbs. Genesis doesn't miss the grimace of distaste when he settles into what should be a more comfortable position closing his legs. "Go, make use of the bathroom. I'm certain it'll make you feel better."

"Th—thank you."

They both follow Cloud's form until the door robs them of the view. 

"You may join him if you wish, Zack Fair."

"Wha--?"

Genesis ignores him. Standing, he makes his way back into the kitchen. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, he takes a long pull. Zack Fair saunters into the room just as he about sets it down on the counter, a sheepish look on his usually beaming face. 

"Pretty doesn't want help?"

"Nope." When Genesis bothers to look, he can see him slouch against the wall by the door. The room is small. Genesis could touch him if he wanted to. "Threw me right back out."

Genesis snorts. "I am sure he--"

"Thank you." Genesis turns the rest of the way to meet his eyes, questioning. "For doing this. It's--"

"Don't make it sound like I'm doing you a favor."

"You are. I mean—"

"I'm selfish, puppy. If I didn't get something out of this you would not be here."

That wide eyed expression, _oh puppy, do you still not know better?_ He should. He's had a first row seat to witness Genesis's many transgressions, how could this come as a surprise? 

"What—what do you get out of it?"

Reflexes lightning quick, he catches Zack's hand and places it right over his hard cock. The lack of open space an advantage, for once. "I like pretty things, as I have told you. What do you think?"

Dark eyebrows shoot up, finally, finally catching on. "Oh. Oh!...."

Genesis snorts, letting go. Zack Fair's hand stays, closing over him in a perfectly tight grip. "Hm, 'oh' indeed." More so when that hand decides to move, to run a finger up the underside of Genesis's cock and scratching lightly at the head. 

It's a strange, unfamiliar sensation through layers of fabric, not unwelcome, though. Not at all, for he can feel his heart beating faster, swelling his cock and Zack must feel it too, for he steps closer, blanketing him in that delicious body heat of his, kissing Genesis open-mouthed up the side of his throat. 

Genesis widens his stand. Zack makes a curious noise, hand stilling for a second before picking up again, and it's adventurous enough to travel beyond, push against balls and scratch at the dip and rise of his ass. Lids fluttering, Genesis lets them close. "Hm, yes... very good..." Soft laughter puffs hot air over his ear, a slippery tongue tracing the maze of ridges inside. 

Genesis's neck prickles with the sudden knowledge of being watched, instinct honed by years of practice in the field and... otherwise. 

As expected, a blue eyed stare meets his as he looks, steady and interested, and Genesis can't subdue the shudder that rushes through him. Being watched like this, it's liquid heat at the top of his spine that drips lower like warm honey to join with the tantalizing strokes of Zack Fair's fingers. And those fingers...oh, they are touching him more deliberate now, more confident. 

They have a goal in mind, no doubt, one that Genesis can appreciate very much indeed, but...

"Do _not_ make me come in my pants."

A mischievous touch lights up Zack's voice. "Your wish is my command!"

Genesis grabs hold of the edge of the kitchen counter with both hands when Zack drops to his knees. Not that Zack notices, his eyes and hands busying themselves to free Genesis from his pants faster then should be possible. Genesis watches in irrational fascination as the head of his cock vanishes between spit-slick lips and Fair hallows his cheeks, sucking exquisite sensation into sensitive skin. 

Genesis's head fall back on its own, too heavy, eyes dropping shut while his mouth falls open wide. Zack's mouth slide forward until Genesis almost hits the back of his throat. His hands fumble to tighten their grip, abruptly sweat sleek, breath stutters in his throat, a groan half swallowed on purpose, half by accident, knowing full well Cloud's eyes are still on them. 

And then, "Genesis."

Too close, that voice, too tempting not to look. 

Cloud Strife is standing there, next to him, close enough to touch if he wanted to. One hand is even busy carding fingers through Zack Fair's locks, the other, Genesis realizes belatedly, is rubbing warmth into Genesis's hip. 

"Genesis..." Rolling onto his toes, Cloud hums the name into his upper arm and the curve of his shoulder. Teeth nib at the tendons and when Genesis shivers pleasantly, he dare bites, stinging. Genesis quivers. "...Genesis..."

A hand runs up his thigh, following the line of his hip to rest on his ass. Genesis flickers his hazy gaze downwards. Zack Fair is looking back at him through thick lashes, gaze nearly as hot as the mouth surrounding him, tongue pliable and _everywhere_ when he gives Genesis a slight push. Curious, Genesis braces the back of Zack's head with one hand and, when there's no resistance, gently rocks his hip forward, that continued stare somehow making it an invitation. 

He moves his hip again, watching Fair's expression intently as he easily slides over his tongue. Zack Fair doesn't flinch at the movement, the depth, and Genesis can't resist bringing that hand back around to his face, feel himself under Zack's soft cheek. 

The deep, long moan it evokes is fire in his groin, a pool of liquid heat that steals his breath and floods his senses. Blond hair tickles his jaw. A different sensation adding fuel to the flame as Cloud tips his head into Genesis's shoulder, watching with him as Genesis starts moving properly, picking a rhythm that is perfectly desirable and yet slow and steady enough for Zack to catch his breath in between thrusts. 

Spit and precum trickle from the corner of his mouth, dribble down his chin. Cloud's thumb rubs the fluid away, rubs it into skin and stretched lips in such a way that makes Genesis hiss and sweat, prickling at the hallow of his throat and his lower back where Fair's hand has migrated to. 

And then that throat opens up for him and hums low and long and Genesis has just enough time to tug a warning into dark hair before he's coming, choked off moan too loud in the air. Zack is swallowing around him, keeps swallowing with lips tight over Genesis's skin, and Genesis catches himself against the counter, muscles trembling. 

Zack pulls away slowly and when Genesis blinks him into focus, his eyes are dark and heavy, mouth pulled up into that lazy, content smile of his. Genesis finds it in him to huff out a laugh, amused, disrupting the head on his shoulder as he does. Genesis moves to rub at Zack's puffy, red lips. "Like I said, very much getting something out of this."

His laughter is a lot rougher than usual, voice deeper, courtesy of Genesis's cock, no doubt, and Genesis is certainly smug about that. There's also a fairly decent bulge adorning the front of his pants. Genesis holds out a hand, untangling Cloud Strife from his side with the other to lead them both away.

"Let's make use of that bed, shall we," he murmurs, never once pausing as they follow him to the bedroom. 

Zack Fair's eyes nearly bug out when he spots the huge, ebony wood four poster taking up half the space. The heavy, velvet drapes are the color of ruby red wine, expensive and pleasing to the eye, drawn back and held by golden, thick cords. The coverlet has the same shimmer, golden threads woven into black fabric in complex patterns. 

Countless fairy lights litter the piece of furniture, tiny spots of brightness showing them the way.

"How did you--"

Genesis smirks. "I'm only a cliché when it suits me, Zack Fair."

He laughs again, but it cuts of nicely when Genesis hooks a thumb into his pants. The rasp of a zippier against a hard cock is drowned out with the sound of moaning. And not just the SOLDIER, but Cloud too as he steps up close, thumb kind of rubbing against Fair's clothed hip. 

Genesis kneels, sliding both hands down the back of Zack's legs. Obediently his feet lift one at a time as Genesis taps first his right ankle and then the left to rid him of shoes and socks. The soft sigh from above draws his eyes up, and not a moment too soon to witness lips meeting against the backdrop of fairly lights, near black outlines, shadow play kisses, sweet and quiet. 

Soon enough those become wet and moaning, as Zack Fair's shadow sucks the other's tongue into his mouth. Sliding his hands back up Fair's legs, Genesis hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants to drag them down his legs. Licking his lips, Genesis trails a finger down the length of a boxer clad cock. His grin widens when Zack shudders, unfiltered and with relish. 

Genesis keeps stroking him. Lazy and unhurried until wet spots darken blue fabric into almost black. "Hm..." Genesis puts his mouth over the leaking cock head, sucking. Zack whines, panting. Looking up from under the hair that has fallen into his eyes, he catches Cloud's hand sneaking under Zack's jacket. 

It falls to the floor by Genesis's knees and the pants still pooling at Fair's feet. The second he thinks it, Zack steps clear of the tripping hazard as well as his and Cloud's reach, falling backwards onto the bed with a heartfelt, "Oof!" He doesn't stay still for long, just long enough for the mattress to stop bouncing, distorting himself out of his boxer shorts and migrating up to rest against the head of the bed. 

Genesis rolls his eyes, noticing Cloud do the same. There's a mischievous twinkle in the blond's eyes that Genesis likes _very_ much but that sadly transforms into stammering shyness at the finger Genesis slides along his zipper and then inside, slipping the button open. He's naked underneath, no more layers of fabric to hide behind. Genesis tugs and again, suddenly impatient to peel fabric away from the firm roundness of his behind and down legs. 

When they are at his feet, Cloud's face is impossibly red. The twitching of his hand, itching to cover himself, perhaps, Genesis's eyes catch it effortlessly. He doesn't and Genesis glides his touch underneath a soft sweater that catches on Genesis's wrists on the way up, only to be tugged free by practiced, eager fingers anyway, disheveling ridiculously disheveled hair even more. It suits him, Genesis decides, smiling at the naked blond before him.

It's a waste of effort. Cloud isn't watching him. Or rather isn't watching his mouth. His eyes are trained off to the right side of Genesis's face, just past his eye, and Genesis realizes with a start what it is that must have caught Cloud's attention. An elegant flick of his wrist has him brush errant strands of hair out of the way, revealing the string of metal dangling freely from his ear. 

Over the sharp intake of breath he can hear Zack Fair's warm laughter. His eyes miss Cloud extending his hand, sadly, but they catch the fascinated glint that follows that hand right to its target. He seems to have forgotten all about his nudity, and Genesis isn't going to remind him. He likes this much, much better. 

A gentle hand touches his ear, the spot right behind where skin is sensitive and velvet soft and perfect for making one shiver. Fingers curl against his throat so thumb and forefinger can catch Genesis's earlobe between them. When Genesis doesn't object, Cloud lets the string of metal glide between his fingers, slow and sensual all the way down before starting at the top again, again and again. 

In the mirror of polished doors, Genesis can follow the motion, watch metal glint with fairy lights where it curves past his knuckles. Cloud seems mesmerized by what he's doing, and even though it is certainly a pretty sight, Genesis doesn't completely understand his fascination with it. Then again, he doesn't have to. His hair grazes pale skin sometimes, and whenever it does, Cloud reacts like he's been shocked, shivering, hands stilling. 

Genesis doesn't understand _that_ either, but he files the information away for later. 

"Am I that captivating?"

It takes the blond a moment to shake off the spellbound trance. "Yes."

Genesis blinks, surprised enough at Cloud's candid honesty to be startled into a laugh. "Well, consider me properly flattered."

"No, just--"

"Shh." Genesis catches the hand still playing with cool metal, squeezing once before rolling to his feet. "No matter. Come." He leads him by that wrist, around the side of the bed and onto it, eventually letting go, letting him knee his way to where Zack Fair is waiting, fingers idly busy on himself. 

Cloud straddles his thighs like that's reflex too, and Genesis has to remind himself again, that, yes, of course, it would be. Somehow, and Genesis could not tell how after, they manage to get Fair's shirt off without hitting themselves in the face or otherwise injuring the other party, laughing and kissing as they go about it. 

It speaks of the same kind of intimacy, the same kind of acquaintance they have with each other. The way Zack takes them both into his hand at once only reinforces that, knowing how to make them shiver with a single touch; the hands that lock behind the SOLDIER's neck, a mouth that sucks blood to the surface of skin and that trades kisses and moans and then bites and gasps and spit. 

Genesis folds one leg onto the bed as he sits, angled toward the pair and close enough to touch, staring. 

He doesn't like to admit, but he shivers at the sight of them as much as the slide of his own hand on his cook. And soon, oh, _soon_ , the way Cloud starts rolling his hips in slow motion, an even back and forth and up and down that speaks of something heady, something promising yet to come. The way their cocks slide together, so shiny and slick with precum... 

Mouth watering, Genesis wants to close the gap and put his mouth over them just to get a taste of them together.

And the noise! _Goddess!_ The noises whenever Cloud's thumb rubs at a love bite or one of Zack's fingers disappears between the blond's cheeks, grinding down. The way Cloud keeps pressing his burning face into Zack's shoulder, so hard it must hurt him, Genesis is certain, like he can't stand it—too much, or perhaps not enough, Genesis can't quite tell, not yet. 

Genesis's gaze sweeps over them, searing and sticky and wanting, and he doesn't have to wonder why they don't notice his eyes burning holes into them at all.

Him standing up doesn't make much of a difference, as they are too caught up in each other, neither does him undoing the remaining buttons on his pant. Somewhere between skimming them down his legs, taking the rest of his clothes off and retrieving a jar from the bedside table something must have changed, though, because when he looks, two pairs of eyes are locked on his body, want hot in their gaze. 

Genesis preens. It's a drug, their sticky stares, a blazing fire on a cold winter night luring him in as if by magic. A call, Genesis thinks, and not for the first time standing naked, that he will gladly heed. The jar bounces on the bed, once, twice, three times before settling by Cloud's shin. Genesis follows, setting first one, then two knees on the mattress and making his way from there. 

The jar gravitates towards the weight dipping the mattress and back when it settles with Genesis's legs beneath him. He brings it close to his face to twist the cover open, delicately offering it to them cradled in the palm of his hand. Both their gazes drop immediately, then rise to share a look between them. He can't quite read it, but for once that doesn't bother him. 

He glides his free hand on his cock, waiting. "Would you--" Zack Fair has to clear his throat to continue, voice heavy and cracked, and that's worth a lot of things, Genesis muses. "Wanna open him up?"

The excited heat those words burn into the inside of his chest shows pink on Cloud Strife's face. Genesis grins. "Gladly." Brushing his nose along a blush dusted cheekbone, a shadow of what is to come, he is certain. 

He easily moves to perch behind Cloud, trailing his hand over neck and shoulder to rest on a hip, giving it a light squeeze and moving on, palm tracing the curve of legs right down to the soles of his feet. Toes curl reflexively under Genesis's touch. "I have no desire to hurt you, so tell me, Cloud Strife, how will I go about this?"

Blond hair flies wildly as Cloud shakes his head. He can guess those pretty eyes are squeezed tightly shut, embarrassment now flushing further down his neck and back. 

"Just, go easy. He's... pretty sensitive?"

Genesis meets Zack's eyes over Cloud's shoulder. "Like I said, I have no desire to hurt him."

Zack nods at him, once, clipped and sharp, and then blinks and brings up a hand to Cloud's head to press it to his own when the blond's thighs work to push himself up on his knees. The SOLDIER's other hand hooks around the back of a milky white thigh, taking some of Cloud's weight. Intrigued, Genesis lowers his head to press a kiss between shoulder blades and then the base of Cloud's neck when Zack smiles warmly at him. 

"Don't be shy, baby doll. Oh, just look at you...." He watches his hand travel down the endless curve of his spine, sighing with him. "So very beautiful like this, all stretched out, waiting. Yes, you are," he chides when Cloud shakes his head no, face still hidden by shadows and hair. 

"It's awkward!"

"Sex tends to be that sometimes, yes. But it all ends up being worth it, does it not?"

"Yeah..."

Genesis doesn't call him on his hesitancy. He doesn't want to embarrass him further, lest it'll scare them away. Reaching he kisses his shoulder, just once, and then picks up the jar by his knee again to dip his fingers in. The content is clear and silky, and Genesis's tried nose picks up the faint scent of sandalwood and vanilla, but he's more interested in how it looks on his skin, slick and glossy even in the dim light as he brings his hand up over the expanse of the blond's back. Genesis watches with bated breath as the silky shine clings to his fingertips before gravity intervenes and honey thick drops land in the valley between Cloud's shoulder blades where his lips had visited moments before.

He hears both of them gasp, but Genesis is rather preoccupied with how the liquid pools where it lands for half a second, pretty and reflecting light, before it trickles slowly, oh so slowly down the incline of Cloud's spine. Genesis scoops up more liquid, again and again, until a thin dribble reaches Cloud's tailbone and spills further, disappearing between fleshy buttocks, and, "oh!"

Again his and Zack's eyes meet only to flicker away as Genesis follows the glistening trail first with eyes and then with touch, hand soon sitting flat against the trooper's lower back, warm, and pressing down lightly. Cloud moves, his hips tilting up instinctively and back dipping into an elegant curve, something sleek and near feline that makes his mouth go dry.

Genesis traces that curved line with the palm of his hand, can't not, stroking downward and trailing the swell of Cloud's ass to slide between, a searching finger across Cloud's entrance.

He's somewhat wet with what little liquid made it there, yes, but not nearly wet enough for anything more than a finger. Perhaps not even that. A fingertip, muscles tense with a bout of nerves. Using the fingers of his free hand, he dribbles lube directly onto the hole and watches it clench and unclench in rapid succession at the sudden, peculiar sensation. Genesis moans. 

"That's—uh...." He sounds like he can't quite catch his breath, no matter that he's keeping perfectly still. "Ah!"

Genesis pressed a kiss to his hip before his wrist pushes the tip of his pointer finger in as far as it will go without forcing more. That pink, puckered flesh spasms around the intrusion, Genesis can see it, feel it, tight and good. He retracts to do it again, and again and again, until that finger easily slides all the way in. 

The hand holding the blond up tightens in a white knuckled grip. 

He's so soft inside, grasping his finger. It's perfectly seductive, even more so that Genesis can tell it isn't for show, playing hard to get and coy. Removing his finger earns a huffy complaint, but Genesis ignores it in favor of angling his hand a little differently. Palm up, he slides two fingers back in. 

Cloud's breath jumps in his chest at the sudden intrusion, a stutter in the soft rocking of hips, and Genesis waits, watches a bead of sweat roll down the side of his neck in slow motion. When it disappears out of sight, Cloud is pushing back into his hand. 

Genesis starts slow, moving, an easy, carefully controlled back and forth. Hips get a lot more insistence after a while, though, and Genesis complies, scissoring his fingers or crooking them just so, opening Cloud up nice and slow. It's wet and tempting, and exciting, and Genesis bends low to hum vibrations into Cloud's tailbone, sucking.

"...gah!"

For a second he flirts with the idea of aiming his mouth lower. With how sensitive the blond seems to be, it might be perfect. He can feel his cock stir at the notion, interested, the very thought enough to have him swell, but... no. _Another time, perhaps._

"Can you take another? Three fingers? Do you want that, pretty?"

Cloud chokes on his answer when Genesis thrusts into him just right.

"Hm?"

"...ye--ah...yes!"

Smiling, Genesis gently withdraws to cover his hand with more lubricant. Cloud is wet with it already, loose and open and shiny pink on the inside, but Genesis knows from experience that there is no such thing as too much lube. Well, perhaps there is, in a certain way, but that's a different story altogether. Completely irrelevant. 

Genesis works the tips of three fingers in very slowly, steady. The rim of Cloud's hole clings to his knuckles halfway, stretching taut in a way that has Genesis's heart beating in his throat. Above him Cloud is panting, loud and open-mouthed, squirming precariously. Zack's arm curls around his waist.

Cloud whines high in his throat. "No, no, Za-ack--" 

"Shh, let him..."

"I want--"

"Yeah, I know, but you're gonna hurt yourself like this, Spiky."

Cloud shakes his head in erratic, jerky movements, quivering. "It's—oh, Gods—I want to--"

"Shh, hold stil, yeah? It's not a--he isn't going anywhere..."

Genesis splays his fingers at the same time, a triangle of pressure, pushing, making a point. A small cry tears from the blond's throat and his whole body seems to contract. It ends up being a moot point, because that stretched little hole suddenly grips and opens around his knuckles, clenching back down tight as they slip past. Genesis can only stare, eyes wide and hot, pulse hammering in his ears. The rest of his fingers slides in almost too easy after that, on half a gasp that stumbles into a guttural groan. 

And that... It's almost obscene, the way he splits Cloud apart, squelching noises in his ears as he gently thursts in and out and crooking his fingers sometimes, pressing against the soft walls surrounding him. Genesis can't tear his eyes away, disturbed at how it makes his cock jump and throb. 

Withdrawing leaves Cloud gaping open, lube dripping from his hole and onto the sheet, empty, and Genesis has to remind himself that it isn't going to stay that way for long, that it isn't a waste of his effort at all even if he doesn't--Reaching around, Genesis gives Zack's cock a quick pull, smearing excess lube clinging to his hand all over it. 

He certainly doesn't need it, slick already from precum pooling in his belly button and trickling down his sides. Genesis carefully nudges Cloud's hip up and forward so that cockhead is right against his entrance. 

Exhaling, Cloud sinks down slowy, neatly impaling himself at once. 

They all moan at the move, their mingled voices echoing loud and inhibited against the walls. 

Genesis touches himself when Zack starts thrusting up into the blond's body, and it doesn't take long at all before Cloud is arching backwards, face tilted towards the ceiling with low pitched moans piercing the air. Beneath is Zack's heavy panting and groans, the faint noise of wet skin slapping skin, and Genesis's own heartbeat, so loud it almost drowns out his own private little moans. 

One light scrape of Genesis's nail up Cloud's cock is all it takes, tipping him into an orgasm that shatters what's left of his composure into a million pieces, writhing and mewling. _Mewling_! The sound is nearly enough to do him in as he watches Zack Fair snap his hips faster, sharper, until he too, falls apart beautifully, anchoring the two of them together even as he does.

Genesis comes with a breathless, startled, " _Oh..._ " on his lips, spilling over his hand and chest. 

The three of them, they are downright filthy after, covered in cum and sweat and lube and after another moment Genesis forces his legs to unfold and carry his weight into the bathroom. 

He comes back with two damp washcloths and a warmed bath towel. Zack and Cloud have barely moved, but Zack's hand is stroking blond hair soothingly and it takes a moment before he registers the wet streaks on the troopers face. Genesis makes a soft, inquiring noise in his throat, but Zack shakes his head, smiling sweet and relaxed, and with gratitude when Genesis hands him one fluffy cloth.

"Look what Genesis got us, Spiky," he says, laughter in his voice. 

Cloud doesn't react aside from a relieved sigh when Zack runs the cloth first down his face and then between them. Genesis gives them a little privacy as he cleans himself up, not bothering to dry his skin as he sets the towel within Fair's reach. 

He can't resist watch as Zack lifts his loved one off his lap, though, cum slowly dripping out of him. There's a small grimace twisting Cloud's face, but he goes with it, tipping onto his side to let himself get cleaned there, too. His eyes are closed, but they eventually flicker open to meet Genesis's stare. It's strange how Genesis is the one feeling naked right now, not sure what to do with himself and he rarely has that problem at all.

It's solved when Cloud smiles at him, sex slow and bright. Genesis takes the empty spot on the blond's other side and together they manage to drag up the ruined bed cover from under their bodies and toss it to the floor. "Uh, do you want us to take a hike, or--"

Genesis snorts. "I suppose I can tolerate your company for the remainder of the night. The bed is certainly big enough."

Zack Fair somehow manages to kick him in the chin. 

"Do be careful or you will end up on the floor, puppy."

"Right!" 

And now he's been laughed at, but his temper is still dragging and sated from his orgasm, so he leaves it at heaving a sigh. 

"Eh, have to get up early anyway."

"Oh?"

"Morning shift, which you should know, you were the one to assign me the task."

Genesis feels his lips drag into a Cheshire Cat grin. He's entirely right, Genesis thinks, gleeful! "Oh, I did, didn't I?"

A soft chuckle tickles his ear from beside him. "Sleep now, complain later, yeah?"

Zack stretches, groaning. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, Spiky. This bed is sinful, man, I could never drag myself out of it if I got this every night."

"Savor it while you can, puppy."

"You know what? I totally will!" The smack of a kiss and then, "sweet dreams, kiddo, love ya. Night Genesis."

"Hm-mm, me too, night Zack." Cloud's hand hesitantly pats at Genesis's arm. "Good night."

Genesis snorts at the domesticity. "I do not even know what to say to you. Unbelievable!"

They laugh at him, but Genesis throws the blanket over their heads, burying into his own pillow pretending they aren't there.

  


* * *

  


He's dragged from his slumber by a faint, muttering voice piercing his subconsciousness. "Shit, Spiky, where did your shirt go..."

Confused, Genesis blinks his eyes open. It's still dark, but Genesis blinks and his eyes manage to focus on a shadow moving around the room, quiet and careful. He blinks again and the shadow transforms into Zack Fair's silhouette. 

He watches him pick up clothes around the room and then kneel on the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much. "Wakey, wakey, Cloudy, we gotta go," he murmurs, gently prodding the blond's cheek. Genesis heaves himself up on his elbow, frowning. "Oh! Oh hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake ya..."

"Hm, it's fine." His voice is sleep deep and scratchy. Genesis shakes his hair out of his eyes. "Let him sleep. He doesn't have to suffer for your transgressions, puppy." 

"...Ya sure?"

Genesis just looks at him. 

"Alright, alright, I get it! No need to break out the Fire materia!"

Genesis groans. It's too early for Fair's brand of enthusiasm. Far too early. "Get out before I change my mind."

Zack gets out, trailing laughter in his wake. 

_She guides us to bliss..._ Genesis closes his eyes. 

An arm length away, Cloud breathes quiet and even.

Sleep welcomes him back within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series of snippets, for I have some ideas. *cough* ANYway! 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
